federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kardok
}} , Qo'noS |father=D'Ghor |mother=Tavana |sibling=Kalara (sister) |relative=Kora (grandmother) |rank=Captain |affiliation=Klingon Empire (banished) |affiliation2=Klingon Defense Force (formerly) |affiliation3=Zenith Alliance (formerly) }} with a similar name}} Kardok, son of D'Ghor was a Klingon and Zenith Alliance operative active in the 24th century. He was banished from Qo'noS in 2380, for misconduct and treason. Early life Kardok was born on the 18th day of QIn in 2365 in the on Qo'noS to D'Ghor, a member of the , and his wife, Tavana. Kardok's father was overjoyed to have a male heir, but his mother was less than enthused, due to her husband's apparent lack of honor. For this reason, she nicknamed him "quvHa' puqloD", or "dishonored son". In 2368, At the age of six, he fought two older Klingon boys, injuring one of them. He knew from then on that he was destined to be a warrior. A year later, Kardok's mother gave birth to another child, a daughter, named Kalara. Following his father's discommendation and subsequent ejection from the Klingon High Council in 2371, Kardok determined to regain his father's lost honor. Early career In 2374, Kardok enlisted in the Klingon Defense Force. He served on a bird-of-prey for two years. In the years ensuing the , Kardok continued to grow discontented with the state of the Klingon Empire. He began searching for others who shared his concerns for the future of the Empire. As a Zenith operative He joined the Zenith Alliance in 2379, under the impression that they would assist him in restoring the former glory of the Empire. He soon learned, however, that Klingons were not the only species operating within the organization. He was assigned command of the in 2380. Later that year, he was tasked with destroying the Federation's flagship, the , and capturing . He succeeded in capturing Picard, but Picard soon convinced him that his master, Xolor, was not interested simply in conquering worlds, but in causing total annihilation, using a new prototype weapon called . The duo then devised a plan to inform the Enterprise of Xolor's strategy, while Kardok convinced his crew that he was actually leading the Enterprise into a trap. One of Kardok's officers, Vana Aleksandrov, however, saw through his guise, and turned on him after one of her informants brought her word of what he and Picard were planning. She subsequently took command of the GhIqtal, telling Kardok that Xolor was waiting for them. Aleksandrov brought Kardok and Picard before Xolor, who intended to kill Kardok for his disobedience. Kardok humbled himself and sought forgiveness, however, and Xolor had mercy on him. Aleksandrov was furious, and returned to the GhIqtal. She concluded that both Xolor and Kardok's judgments were clouded, and that she, and she alone, would have to "cleanse" the galaxy and build their empire. Meanwhile, Kardok was able to recruit Maglus and Nen to join him in overthrowing Xolor, having them send coded messages to the Enterprise. Upon leaving Zenith Prime, Kardok and Picard determined to halt Xolor's reign, and bring about the end of the Zenith Alliance, by using the red matter device contained on the GhIqtal. Once aboard the GhIqtal, the duo began loading the device, aiming it at the system's . The plan worked, and the red matter created a , consuming everything in the system. The Enterprise was able to beam everyone off the GhIqtal, except for Aleksandrov. After the battle, Picard informed Kardok that he had been banished from Qo'noS. Kardok knew that his actions had brought dishonor to him and his house, but Picard told him that some of his honor had been restored due to his choice to aid them. The Enterprise set course for the nearest starbase where Kardok would be dropped off. He did not know where he would go next, but he was hopeful that one day he would be allowed to return to his home. Appendices Background *Kardok was first created as the main antagonist for ' story, . He was also featured in CaptFredricks' story involving and the crew of the . Neither of these stories, however, are considered "canon" in terms of the Federation Legacy timeline, on which most of CaptFredricks' stories are based. *In all incarnations, Kardok was always subservient to a mysterious alien being who wished to destroy the Federation, who, in the most recent installment, is known as "Xolor". *Kardok is also the second character to be created on CaptFredricks' account. *CaptFredricks has given no indication of where he derived Kardok's name, simply stating that it "sounded Klingon". *Kardok's birth year was originally 2358, but was later changed to 2365, making Kardok's age in 2380 fifteen in Human years, and thirty in Klingon years. *CaptFredricks stated he chose Kardok's birthday to be the 18th day of QIn because he was 18 years old when he first planned out the episode . Appearances * * ** ** ** * ** References Category:Individuals Category:Klingons